Good bye Goku
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: This is a fic I had rolling in my head for a while. The Z fighters (mine included) Have a funeral for Goku after the Cell games are over.


Disclamer: What do you think I'm going to say. I don't own ANY of these people Except Musashi and Kojiro, they're mine. This takes place after the Cell Games and Gohan kills Cell. Everyone has gathered together to say their good byes to Goku.  
  
The Cell games were finally over, Gohan had ascended to a level that no one thought possible. Unfortunatly, Earth lost one of it's best warriors that day, and today is is funeral. Even Vegeta showed up for it, though some think Bulma forced him to come. Now the Z warriors are giving the uligies at Goku's funeral.  
  
Krillen is the first one up,  
  
"When I first saw Goku at Master Roshi's Island, I thought he was some little kid trying to prove something. But as I spent time with him, I learned he was not what he seemed. I tried everything I knew to become better than him, but Goku was always doing better than me somehow. There was a time when we had to find a rock that Master Roshi threw. I tried to cheat by writing on another rock, but Master Roshi saw threw that and sent me back out. Goku found the rock by smelling it out. I took the rock from him and then took the rock to Master Roshi. Goku didn't get to eat that day, but it turned out better for him as our meal was made from a poisonous fish that Launch bought. At the tournament, Goku taught me to not be afraid of the monks from my old temple and I got to the semi-finals. As time passed, Goku taught me how to face my fears and I grew braver. Because of what Goku and his sacrafice, I kept attacking Cell, even when I barely had anything left to attack with. Now when I think of Goku, I see him as more of a teacher and a my best friend, than as a sparring buddy." Krillen said and went back to his seat.  
  
Then Bulma stepped up,  
  
"Goku was a little boy in the forrest when I first met him. He didn't even know what a girl was, or a car for that matter. He said he had been raised by his grandfather Gohan. As he traveled with me, Goku eventually learned all about the world and I guess that adventure of ours is what convinced Goku to give his life to protect it. I would never forget any of the adventures I had with Goku, and I'm sure no one else would either. It's not going to be the same without him around, but I know he would want us to carry on and let him live in our hearts. If it wasn't for Goku, I would never have gotten a boyfriend and Yamcha would never have gotten over his fear of girls. What ever Goku is doing right now, I hope he can see and hear everyone who has come today to say goodbye." Bulma said and hurried back to her seat before she broke down crying.   
  
Piccolo stood up next to talk about Goku,   
  
"I considered Goku my biggest threat to taking over the world at first after he ran though my other self. I trained day and night to defeat Goku. When I finally felt strong enough, I met this warrior who was also looking for Goku. He turned out to be Raditz, Goku's older brother. Raditz tried to get Goku to kill a hundred people to get his son back, but Goku refused to do it. Instead we teamed up to fight Raditz. In a battle that first cost Goku his life, when I fired a special beam cannon through both him and Radditz. After that, I couldn't hate Goku anymore because how can anyone hate someone who gives his life to help others. As a way to show my appreciation, I trained Gohan on fighting techniques. Gohan took the training seriously after a while and was able to help us fight the two Saiyans coming to Earth. Goku made it back in time to fight Vegeta, and then spent time in the hospital while I went King Kai's planet with Yamcha, Tien, and Cho-tzu. Now I will help Gohan take over for Goku in protecting this planet. Goku actions changed something in all of us, and for that he will be missed, but never forgotten." Piccolo said and went back to his place beside the wall.  
  
Master Roshi then made his way to the front,  
  
"Goku was the best student I ever had. Even at at young Age, Goku's strength neared that of my own. Goku always did what he was told, unless he didn't understand what he was supposed to do, which happened more often than not. Goku was also a happy kid who acted like he had no problems. I entered him and Krillen in the Martial arts tournament to show the boys how to fight and told them they were there to there to learn and not to expect to win. Goku made it to the final fight with me and survived some of my best attaks. Nut when he transformed I started to worry, but he never did hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. Goku kept his mind on the fight and never lost concentration. I think that is what made Goku a strong fighter, his focused mind. after the tournament, I continued to train Goku and Krillen up to the day Goku got married to Chi-chi. Now I have nothing to do but stay on my island by myself." Master Roshi said and went back to his seat.  
  
Then Gohan had something to say,  
  
"My father was a man with a care free attitude when he wasn't defending the Earth from invasions and other threats. I'll always remember the time my dad had to face Freiza on Namek. Freiza was stronger than all of us, yet my father walked foreward like he wasn;t afraid of anything. All I have to do is remember that day and it gives me enough courage to do anything. My father never backed down from a fight that was important, and he fought to protect all of us rather than to get stronger. My father has many friends and allies on this planet and the other planets he visited, and I'm sure he is making more friends in the afterlife right now. It'll be hard without him, but I will live my life to the fullest like my dad always did. I miss him just as much as mom does but we will never forget him. He made too much of an impact on our lives for us to allow that to happen." Gohan said and sat down next to his mother.  
  
Vegeta went up next to everyone's surprise,  
  
"Kakaraot was a true warrior. He never back down from a fight. Even when he faced me for the first time after beating Nappa down to where I had to finish him off. He was the first of all of us to reach Super Saiyan status, out of who could. I was jelous at first, it wasn't fair to me, I was the one with the royal bloodline, yet Kakarot was the one to turn into a Super Saiyan and fight Freiza. After that, we were wished back to earth and I waited for Kakarot to return for a year and a half. The one thing that I could think of was to beat Kakarot and prove I was the strongest of us all. Now Kakarot has shown me that there is more to fightin than physical strenght. It is also about protecting the ones you care about and putting their safety above your own. This is how Kakarot fought and he managed to beat me, Freiza and a number of other threats to Earth that I wasn't here to see. He would do anything for his friends, even returning from the dead to fight. He's saved me several times and he's saved all of you several times. Now Kakarot is gone and does not wish to return to this dimension, but he will live on, through his son, Gohan. He will not be alone though. This is my home too now, and I'll be dead before I let some alien race who think they're stronger than us to just come here and take it all away. and when I see kakarot again, we shall settle the score and see which of us is the strongest." Vegeta finished speaking and sat down next to Bulma.  
  
  
After Vegeta finished speaking, Kojiro, Trunks, Tien, Musashi and Yamcha had a song for a tribute to Goku to help everyone remember him.  
  
(Kojiro:)  
One heart can make a difference  
One choice can change it all  
One voice can travel the distance  
And be heard all around the world  
(Musashi:)  
Would you make a sacrifice  
If you knew that it was right?  
Well the answers there if you look inside  
Will you run and hide or  
Will you fight the fight?  
  
(All:)  
'Cause there's a power inside you  
And there's a battle to be won  
And every victory has a beginning  
The way it always has begun  
(Kojiro:)  
With the power of one  
  
(Kojiro:)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
(Mirai Trunks and Tien:)  
One day, you'll realize it  
That one hope is all you need  
One dream that we can all share  
One dream we all believe  
  
(Yamcha:)  
And we will make that sacrifice  
Just because we know it's right  
And we will face the answer  
That's there inside  
We won't run and hide  
We're gonna fight the fight  
  
(All:)  
There's a power inside you  
(Yamcha: Inside you)  
There's a battle to be won  
(Kojiro: Be won, be won)  
Every victory has a beginning  
The way it always has begun  
With the power of one  
(Tien:)  
With the power of one  
  
(Tien:)  
Yeah  
  
(Musashi:)  
We'll look inside  
We won't run and hide  
No, we'll fight the fight  
  
(All:)  
There's a power inside you  
(Can you feel the power?  
Can you feel it, feel it?)  
There's a battle to be one  
(Battle to be won)  
Every victory has a beginning  
The way it always has begun  
(Kojiro:)  
With the power of one  
  
During the song, Goku and Kng Kai were up pon Snake Way on their way to King Yamma's place so they could go to the Grand Kai's planet and train for ten thousand ears so Goku could take lessons from the Grand Kai himself. They had stopped to listen to what everyone was saying about him. "You have some great friends down there Goku. Are you sure you want to leave them? You don't want to be wished back?" King Kai asked. "Im sure King Kai. It should be more peaceful down there without everyone who was trying to kill me attacking and me having to drag them all into this." Goku answered. "If you're sure about that Goku, I guess it would be for the best." King Kai said. "Besides, If I went back, who would keep you company?" Goku asked. "Seriously though I would't mind." King Kai said and then Goku got the idea to use the instant transmission.  
  
After the song ended, Everyone said their final goodbyes to goku and went their sepereate ways. Piccolo went back to the lookout tower with Mr. Popo and Dende. Vegeta and Kojiro started training daily again, while Bulma became President of Capsule Corp when her father retired. Tien and Chou-Tzu went off for their own training with Master Roshi. Krillen also moved back with Master Roshi for a while and when he married 18, she moved in too. Gohan started school with Musashi. Trunks and Goten spend their time playing their sparring games all the time while Gohan studied. None of them knew when their time to die was, but they knew some good would come from it. 


End file.
